ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Keaton
Lee (Amelia) Keaton is an agent created by Pretzel. She is in the Department of Mary Sues, and is partnered with Ian Nahinu. History Amelia Marie Keaton is from an Alternate World One, where magic in various forms is an everyday occurance, and is herself a somewhat accomplished Elemental Mage. She was recruited by the PPC a few weeks after she was laid off from her job as a private detective in New York City. Lee is the youngest of four children; her two brothers and one sister all live back in her home continuum near her parents. She has recently been partnered with Ian Nahinu after three months of doing solo missions (which she had been doing ever since recruitment), thanks to the Sunflower Official throwing them together. She doesn't tend to mention her background much, though she will occasionally slip into Lithrani, her secondary native language. Personality She's the more temperamental and bloodthirsty of the pair, and utilizes a large vocabulary of invectives from many different fandoms, though she tends to use Firefly slang quite a bit. She has been more than once accused of not having a sense of humor, though this is mainly because hers makes appearances only rarely in groups she isn't entirely comfortable with. Her partner, Ian, is often confused when people talk about Lee's lack of a sense of humor, but then again, he's also spent the most time with her and therefore sees more of her dry humor. Lee likes to bake when she has the time, and will often drop brownies or other baked goods off at the RCs of newbies or give them to the few friends she's managed to make and hold on to. She tends to go for minor or side characters for her LOs, going under the assumption that since 'Sues tend to ignore side characters, she won't go Bursar and mess up the mission. Other Her species stops physically aging ~25 and lives for ~700 years or so on average, but can be killed by any normal means- shooting, stabbing, etc. Lee's best at offensive and defensive magics, but can do some healing spells as well (anything above a complex break of a bone is beyond her- she can't do much with internal bleeding and the like), and a few party-trick-style spells, like simple levitation of small objects and pretty colored lights in the air. She keeps several small novelty fountains near her bed to help her feel a bit more connected with her elemental powers, since she hasn't found anywhere in HQ so far that's got a large amount of water in it that isn't either chlorinated or isn't mixed with Bleeprin. Mission Logs Lee and Ian's missions and other stuff can be found here, but a list of released writings can also be found below: Prologue: Prologue to a mission (or, how Ian and Lee met) Mission 1: The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of 'Sues (NCIS) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues